


~Be the Treat to my Trick~

by Kairat11



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Destiel Halloween, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Destiel, Halloween, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Top!Cas, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bottom!Dean, dadstiel, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hmm, then I am in need of your help, doctor Winchester-Novak,” was his response as he tugged Cas towards their bedroom. Once inside, he locked the door and pushed his husband against it. Immediately, strong arms wrapped around him like vines, and his hands cupped the handsome face he loved so much. Ravenous lips crashed and merged; wicked tongues massaged each other in a desperate effort to taste one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Be the Treat to my Trick~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoy my naughty Destiel Halloween story. 
> 
> Happy reading :D

** ~Be the Treat to my Trick~ **

“C’mon, let’s take this off baby girl,” Dean murmured reaching for the back of his daughter’s blue Cinderella dress.

“No papa, can I please sleep in it?” the little girl pleaded with hands clasped in prayer, big green puppy eyes, and a slight lip wabble; she was a pro, but he stood his ground. _Barely_.

He shook his head and cupped her cheeks, “it would be uncomfortable princess and the glitter will ruin your pretty flower bedding.”

“Pretty please papa, just today, I promise,” she insisted; _stubborn like her daddies_ , a flitting thought singed songed.

Geez, he shouldn’t give in, no matter how adorable his baby girl was. “Gracie, angel…,” he trailed off. The footsteps approaching gave him a bit more confidence; Cas would definitely help him talk their daughter out of it.  

“Why don’t we make a deal, huh?” his husband suggested in a quiet voice as he stood behind him; long skilled fingers kneading his tensed shoulders. An indecent moan almost escaped him, if it wasn’t for Grace’s voice bringing him back to reality.

“What deal daddy?” her small voice was one of the sweetest sounds for Dean; he couldn’t help but caress her face.

“For a week, you will be responsible for feeding Whiskers. Do you agree?”

She nodded her head furiously as a broad grin stretched her lips. Dean was sure she would have twirled around the room if the day’s activities hadn’t drained her. A loud yawn broke free from her mouth and he smiled fondly when Cas follow suit.

“What do you say, Dean?” Cas’s raspy voice coupled with the delicious massage made his body tingle; his husband was one sneaky bastard.

“Fine, but you’re also helping clean the bedroom of all this horrible fairy dust,” he added, running his fingers through Grace’s long dark brown locks.

“Yes papa, girls’ scouts honor,” came the immediate reply as she motion the salute.

Both Cas and him couldn’t help the laughter that rocked their shoulders; their daughter had picked up on a few of their mannerisms. After the laughter had subsided, Cas tucked her in and Dean walked to her bookshelf to grab her favorite Halloween book. But when he turned to ask if she didn’t want to read something else; he was surprised to see her snoozing already.

“Wow, that was fast,” he tried to be as quiet as possible, yet he knew she wouldn’t wake up until tomorrow at the crack of dawn. Grace had inherited his ‘sleep through anything’ ability.

“It had been a busy day between the school festival and treat-or-treating,” his husband whispered as he leaned down, and stamped a feather light kiss on Gracie’s forehead. It didn’t matter how many times he had seen this little ritual; his heart always managed to burst and melt at the sight.

“Uh-huh,” was all he replied as he also did his own ritual, “good night beautiful girl,” and then dropped a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

Cas flicked off the castle shaped lamp and plugged in a night light, before they both walked out of the bedroom. “You always give in to her begging; she has you wrapped around her little finger,” Dean said jokingly, nudging his man’s arm with his elbow.

His husband’s smile grew and then he spoke, “she isn’t the only one,” at those words, the fire that ceaselessly burned in the pit of his belly for his blue-eyed, ravishing man, spread throughout his body. He could never sate the thirst he felt for his better half; it was a black hole, perpetually hungry.

“Hmm, then I am in need of your help, doctor Winchester-Novak,” was his response as he tugged Cas towards their bedroom. Once inside, he locked the door and pushed his husband against it. Immediately, strong arms wrapped around him like vines, and his hands cupped the handsome face he loved so much. Ravenous lips crashed and merged; wicked tongues massaged each other in a desperate effort to taste one another. As teeth nipped soft lips and mouths sucked at each other as if delectable fruits; Dean’s hands expertly free him of  the ripped, and blood stained long sleeved white shirt and jeans he was wearing.

When both of them came out for breath;their lips reddened and spit slicked, hair disheveled and chests heaving, flushed skin prickling with desire and eyes shrouded with lust, they didn’t waste any time to make a dart for their bed. Dean didn’t know how he had made it to bed because his legs felt like jelly. There he laid naked, spread beneath the man he loved; impatiently waiting to receive every one of his loving gestures. And he in turn, couldn’t wait to give him the fire raging unbridled inside of him. Cas stood next to their bed, briskly ridding himself of his black slacks. But when he was about to take off the doctor’s white coat, Dean’s hand flit to stop him. Cas’s eyebrow furrowed, but instantly melted and a smug expression overtook his face.

“I see the white coat kink is still alive and kicking,” his husband teased while crawling into bed, holding his hand gently, and kneeling between his splayed legs.

“Mmm,” was his brief reply as he licked his lips, and ran his fingers through dark silky hair. Dean didn’t want to think of how much of a nightmare it would be, to get rid of the paint that would soon be messing his steel gray sheets. He should have washed the fake blood off his face, before starting this Halloween after party; too late now. Yet, at this moment, he was more worried about getting his treat. His mouth watered at the sight of Cas’s swollen cock, already dribbling pre cum; if he wasn’t that desperate, he would have loved to savor it slowly as he often did. The tinge of red at the glistening head, reminded him of the cherry flavored popsicles he enjoyed so much.

Cas’s hands smoothed up his chest; his long fingers sizzled every inch of skin they touched. The hunger clouding blue eyes was a living thing; reaching out for him and rendering him weak. “I am honestly frightened by your beauty, because even dressed as something as hideous as a zombie you look gorgeous. You must be some kind of witch, who has me spellbound, and at my knees; worshiping the floor where you walk,” Cas husked; his voice revealing barely controlled desire.

“You should stop talking,” Dean was frankly impressed he could still form words; he stretched his arm, opened the bedside table drawer, and took out the lube. “And fuck me, doctor Winchester, because as your patient I need you to cure me,” his voice deepened as Cas’s eyes followed his coated fingers to his entrance. He didn’t miss the tiny gasp that floated out of his man’s mouth or the twitch of his dick.

“Aren’t you already dead Mr. Zombie,” Cas teased; his voice had dropped an octave.

“Ahhh, mmm…,” the finger circling his already lose hole made him tremble a little. They had started the day doing very rigorous exercise; the type he liked the most, riding his man’s cock was always a mind-blowing experience. “That’s why you’re the only one who can help me Doc; I need your special injection, **right here** ,” he emphasized the last two words by lifting his hips and sinking two fingers inside wet heat.

A low growl, followed by Cas’s hands pinning his wrists over his head, dragged a throaty moan from his chest. He could feel his cock straining and getting harder, if that was even possible. His flesh felt ablaze and at the risk of melting. Cas’s lips crashed against his ravenous ones; a mix of tenderness and violence, between playful bites and swirling tongues. Their cocks rubbed against one another, already slippery and burning; the smell of sweat and their intermingled colognes penetrated his nose, waking up a starving beast. His skin felt damped and a sheen of sweat highlighted Cas’s forehead and neck. Dean couldn’t resist reaching out with his tongue and licked the salty drug. Moans, pants and whines composed a symphony of delirious sounds; his brain’s every thought was overwritten by Cas’s shallow breaths.

“Lift your hips, _precious_ ,” he heard the words, but his body was too far gone to follow orders. A second later his husband manhandled him as he wished; at that, Dean’s toes curled and a whine rushed out of his mouth. His fingers were still circling and rubbing against his inner walls.

“Babe, _please_ …now, fu---,”

Cas’s teeth scraped the sensitive skin of his neck and his tongue followed; he didn’t linger much there, and went further down. “Ohh, _shit_ …God…,” the skillful tongue flicking a perky nub and heated lips closing around it, sucking it eagerly; together with the hands pinning his wrists, and the one pumping his dick, made his back and hips arch. “Please, plea…ahhh, more…I’m ready, now,” he begged frantically; he could feel his orgasm building and almost ready to erupt.

The couple of pillows under his hips put Cas at the perfect angle with his greedy hole. When the hands holding his wrist slackened, ready to release him, he shook his head, and again they tightened. “Spread your legs wider for me, _beautifu_ l,” the affection lacing Cas’s rough voice added fuel to their passion; those feelings always threatened to overwhelm him, and reduce him to tears. Dean did as he was told, and poured a generous amount of the sticky cool liquid on his husband’s extended hand.  

He slowly removed the fingers inside of him; the enjoyable sensation caused him to bite his lip, and shut his eyes. Only, he didn’t let them be closed for too long; he didn’t want to miss the fetching sight of Cas’s face as he unraveled in front of him. “I am going in _love_ , let me know if it’s too much,” Cas murmured, whilst his hand guided his cock to Dean’s starving entrance. The blunt head pushed against it and slid into him with utmost care. He had always been amazed by his man’s self-control. Inch by inch he took in all of Cas; his chest heaved, and his body vibrated whilst his arms twined around his husband’s neck.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , ahhh, Je---,” his babbling was cut off by a sudden whimper as well as Cas’s mouth attacking his. His husband’s right hand gripped his thigh and moved his hips a bit; as Cas began to thrust in slowly, he felt his skin broke into a sea of goose bumps. The blue in gorgeous sapphire eyes was gone, swallowed by a veil of pitch black; his man looked otherworldly in the throes of passion.

As Cas picked up speed his own hips began to meet his rhythmic thrusts; each elicited countless throaty moans, loud pants and gasps. With a particular quick and hard snap of his hips, Cas made him howl; it was so intense his legs automatically coiled around his husband’s waist tightly. “Shh, baby, not so loud,” Cas cooed; leaning down and licking his lips open, while his hips continued the relentless pounding.

“I’m co…ahh, _fuckin_ …mmm,”

“Don’t hold it in Dean; let go sweetheart and come for me,” as Cas whispered these words in his ear, warm puffs of air tickled it; his man’s hand pumped his dick at the same time his thumb rubbed at the head.

“ _Cas_ , oh God…Ca---,” he cried out; Dean felt the blood in his veins bubble and a shudder rock his body violently; his eyes rolled back and every muscle tensed. His toes curled and his skin tingled, raising every hair in his body; shallow breath heaved his chest and his breath hitched. Cas’s hands clenched his wrists and thigh in a deadly grip; the thought of being marked by his husband was the last nudge he needed to explode. The orgasm that had been simmering inside of him, hit him like a tsunami; it inundated him with a destructive fire, turning to ashes every cell in his body. His fingers curled in Cas’s hair; tugging it and with it bringing his husband over the edge with him.

Dean felt himself clamp around Cas’s dick; milking him mercilessly and ripping a drowned out moan out of him. His husband collapsed on top of him and he embraced him even tighter. For a few minutes, only their labored breathing could be heard in the silence of their bedroom. Their hearts beats were at last descending into a slow tempo. Forest green eyes opened lazily when mellifluous lips pressed loving kisses on his sweat coated chest. The smile flourishing on his lips, matched the one he felt growing on Cas’s own against his skin.

“Maybe next year you should make an effort and buy a costume,” he playfully teased as he buried his nose in his husband’s hair, grinning.

A dark chuckle swam into his ear, making him shiver, “says the one who never lets me buy one and always tells me, my white coat would do.”

“Touché,” Cas was right; he had a white coat kink, but only for his sexy husband, who happened to be doctor in real life.

“Happy Halloween, babe,” the words were muffled by his Cas’s silky hair; it smelled so good.

Cas tilted his head up; azure eyes gazing at him adoringly, “Happy Halloween, _honey bee_.”

Their sensitive lips once again touched in a kiss, but this time it softer and less urgent. Arms and hands expressed every word unsaid in a subtle dance. There was no need to hurry; after all, they had a lifetime to love each other breathless.   

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
